fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria Lovelace
Aria Lovelace (アリアラブレース Aria Raburēsu) is one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail - The Fires of Heaven, A young and brave teenager who is discovering the adventures of the world, she is a recent member of the Fairy Tail Guild Appearance Aria is a young average high school girl with long pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a black uniform with a pure white scarf with black music notes and a white fur hat, long black thigh high stockings, and brown shoes Personality Aria is a brave youth. However, her courage sometimes surpasses her good sense and she engages in life-threatening problems. Although she considers this one of her best characteristics, the others do not She is very charismatic and likes to make and have friends. She keeps her friendship at an extreme level and does not suspect of a friend unless he gives obvious signs of doubt She has a keen intellect, and can have a very smart thought at times. When enraged, Aria tends to abandon strategis and deliver constant, yet failed, attacks against the enemy History Aria was adopted by a foster family while she was still a baby. She was raised by them and have a happy life during her childhood. However, she lost everything when her hometown was destroyed by a dark mage at the orders of Nynaeve Dulac. After everything was destroyed, Aria started to wander around, alone and orphaned, and was taken by an orphanage Although she was happy in the start, the life there was hard and painful, and she saw the death of her new friends occuring fastly. She fled from there when she was 15-year-old, and spent the following two years through the country Synopsis Intro arc Aria arrived at Hargeon, where she protected the twins Kimberly and Douglas Braswell from an attack of the dark guild Scarlet Banshee, in which all their family, including their father, were taken as hostages. She started to live among them, together with Quentin After the four mages from Fairy Tail, summoned to the town by tje job Martini sent to them, capture Brianna Svalsbard and save the twins, they bring them home, where Quentin heals Douglas mortal wounds. However, after discovering they captured Brianna, decides that saving her must make Andraea release his family. So, he betrays tham and uses his magic to deplete the mages of their power, as well as to awake Brianna. After awaking, Brianna almost kills Soria before Kimberly interferes, at the cost of her arm. After this, Aria protects Kimberly and starts a fight with Brianna, which is interrupted by the arrival of Frey, who takes the twins, as well as Quentin and Brianna, with him. After this, the mages decide to hunt down the Dark Guild and to save the town The quintet invades the building of the Dark Guild, managing to defeat many mages. After Soria, Dimitri and Thomas stay in their own battles, Aria and Kennedy meet the last line of defense: The guild's strongest mage, Frey Valerious. Frey fights them and the duo is soon shown to be unable to match him in power. Only when Quentin, who changed sides, joins them in the fight, Aria deceives Frey allowing Kennedy to attack him. In a fit of anger, Frey destroys the entire place using his great light magic. The battle continues with everyone fighting and Brianna almost kills Aria but she uses a Sensory Link to connect herself to Andraea, ensuring her survival. However, Brianna betrays her Dark Guild by attacking Aria anyway, although they both survive due to Andraea's interference. The battle ends when two Horsemen, Klaus and Tessa, interfere by taking Brianna - Who is, in fact, an spy from Seven - As a hostage. Klaus kills Andraea while Frey chooses to die with his Master and is killed by Tessa. After this all, Dimitri invites Aria to join Fairy Tail, to which she accepts Dark Spring arc City of Heresy arc Powers and Abilities * [[Maguilty Sense|'Maguilty Sense']] - This magic allows Aria to manipulate the senses through magic. By gathering her willpower, she can produce swords of pure Ethernano who attack directly the sensorial perception of the target. This can be used in battle to make them feel pain in several different ways. Although physical wounds are not connected, death and extreme amounts of emotion are shared between connected people ** Maguilty Sodom - The most basical spell, it allows Aria to cast teal sword of magical power that attack directly the nervous system of the victims. It does not produce any specific kind of effect in the user, just simple pain *** Maguilty Burn - This spell can generate red swords, that, once attacking the system of the opponents, make them feel like their bodies are burning. This means that, even though their bodies are still well, they will feel the same effects of a true burning *** Maguilty Rays - This one generates electrical pain, electrocuting his cells and making he feels like he was struck by several lightnings. This one can stun the opponent if well-applied *** Maguilty Frost - By releasing this blue, cold swords, the opponent will feel the pain from an ice burning. This one can paralise the opponent, very similar to real ice * [[Dreamwalking|'Dreamwalking']] - A rather rare form of magic that allows the user to enter and manipulate the dreams of the others. The user can enter, while sleeping, the World of Dreams and manipulate it's existence, allowing Aria to shape it's inconstant reality and do perform feats impossible in the waking world * Enhanced Agility - Aria is slim and takes advantage of this through an enhanced speed and jumping performance * Average Magical Power - Although not a giant magical power, Aria has a good source of magic for herself, able to control a Lost Magic without much difficult and to keep herself conscious inside the World of Dreams Navigation